


Team Rocket Meets Dynamaxed Bewear

by TrashCanLife



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bewear is too powerful, Nothing can stop her, Save Team Rocket 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: The three of them looked at each other and smirked. "But most importantly.... WE'RE FREE FROM BEWEAR'S GRASP!!"The sunlight was suddenly no more. A dark shadow covered the Team Rocket grunts. "Ugh! This darkness is ruining my flo-" Jessie's words stopped as she turned around to see what happened.





	Team Rocket Meets Dynamaxed Bewear

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're hyped for swsh but don't want the sm anime to end
> 
> I would say to not take this seriously, but I really want it to happen!! #BewearForGalar

The plane touched down in an unfamiliar land.

As the trio got off the plane, they took a moment to take in the new sights and smells.

Well... That actually didn't last long.

Jessie launched her fist into the air. "We're gonna catch all the rare Pokemon in Galar for the Boss!" James joined in. "Then we'll set up Team Rocket's first ever base in Galar!" Meowth jumped up to reach the others heights. "Then at long last, I'll be able to sit on the Boss' lap! That good-for-nothing Persian will be no more!"

The three of them looked at each other and smirked. "But most importantly.... WE'RE FREE FROM BEWEAR'S GRASP!!" They all jumped for joy as Wobbuffet popped out of its PokeBall and gave its signature salute. "WOBBUFFET!"

The sunlight was suddenly no more. A dark shadow covered the Team Rocket grunts. "Ugh! This darkness is ruining my flo-" Jessie's words stopped as she turned around to see what happened.

"What's wrong Jessie?" James asked. "It's not like you to stop like tha-" The purple haired grunt froze in his tracks. Wobbuffet pointed up at the sky. "Wobb-Wobba!" Meowth hopped on top of the blue Pokemon. "We're not starting on a bad note-"

Above them was a familiar looking Pokemon; except for the fact that she was the size of a large building. With her, a certain Stufful was sitting on her shoulder. From where Team Rocket was standing, it looked like just a tiny speck.

"You're all seeing this.... r-right?" James stumbled his words. "How could anyone miss it?!" Meowth snapped back. Wobbuffet looked around; none of the people around them were stopped at the sight. Jessie gulped at let out a scream.

"BEWEAR!!! WE'RE SETTING UP IN GALAR FROM NOW ON SO DON'T YOU DARE TAKE US BACK TO ALOLA, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Bewear reached her now-giant paw down and picked up Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet. She dashed off towards the forest.

"W-What even is this feeling?!" The trio let out in unison. "Wobbuffet!"

\-----------

Bewear had a new home already set up in Galar. Looks like Team Rocket wasn't getting away from her anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> "Doesn't Bewear need a trainer to become Dynamaxed?" No, she did it out of pure willpower. Don't underestimate her


End file.
